Only In Mexico
by OnTheEdgeWithYou94
Summary: RPF: Heya. Prompt fill from gkm. Heather and Naya vacation together in Mexico, and things get heated at the beach.


**Prompt fill:** **Naya and Heather are on holiday together (Mexico!) to somewhere secluded. They aren't together but they show their attraction to each other by flirting, walking around half-naked, ... They're getting a tan at a desolated beach (topless) and they start flirting. Maybe throw in Naya rubbing sun screen on Heather's body/boobs, massaging and such.**

**I don't know how but Naya ends up riding Heather's face. Heather teases her through her panties first, but gives Naya a killer orgasm.**

**And they then have sex for hours on end.**

"Damn, it's hot here. Turn the air con on." Naya puffed out, throwing down her suitcase and her handbag onto the floor of their hotel room.

It'd been a long flight, or so it seemed. Heather, being her usual five year old trapped in a twenty four year olds body self had taken it as an opportunity to go through every crossword puzzle, find a word and suduko game she could possibly find within the supplied magazines. Naya took interest for the sake of it for the first few minutes before falling asleep. Heather barely noticed, too engrossed within her crossword. She didn't mind. Naya looked adorable when she slept, even if she did drool on her shoulder.

"I swear, I'm going to tape your mouth shut. All you do is complain." Heather injected playfully, walking across the room to neatly organise her belongings, whereas Naya found it far too much work and kept everything messily in her suitcase. A trait Heather had begged for her to work on, but the stubborn Latina was having none of it.

"Anyways, we're in Mexico. Lets hit the beach." Heather exclaimed excitedly, bringing a smile to Naya's lips. She swore each day Heather became more like Brittany. They really were their characters, it was almost scary.

Naya agreed, taking one of many bikini's out from her suitcase. She'd never admit it, but she chose a particularly scantily clad two piece that tied up around her hips and showed off her rambunctious chest. It'd been a silent challenge between the two girls to see who could out flirt the other for quite some time now and Naya wasn't going to start slacking off, especially considering the stunt Heather pulled earlier on the way up in the lift. She'd shot Naya a sly smirk, one she only wore for seduction purposes and blatantly gave her body a once over before biting her lip sexily. Naya played along, and just as their bodies came into contact, their faces an inch away, Heather pulled back grinning evilly as the elevator chimed and the doors opened.

They'd seen each other naked all the time, but like most best friends the awkward eye contact before changing in the same room was still part of their questionable relationship. Except, today Naya broke that rule, sliding out of her shorts and pulling off her top casually without announcing it. Heather's breath hitched when she turned around and saw a half naked Naya a few meters across the room. She quickly averted her gaze with flushed cheeks. But curiosity got the better of her and she looked out of the corner of her eye and caught a glimpse of smooth, tanned flesh. She felt an unfamiliar tingle in her lower abdomen as Naya unclasped her bra. Heather's eyes widened at the sight, caught off guard for a few seconds as she admired how round and perfectly formed they were. She felt an urge to grab both of them, but quickly shook the thought and began to undress.

Naya had been aware of Heather's leering. Her little peep show gave her a rush of adrenaline that seeped throughout her body and ignited her arousal instantly. She looked over and gawked at the sight of perfectly toned abs and a waist to die for. A hunger rumbled inside of her as she slid out of her panties. She turned away to pick up her bottoms and slid them on, slowly. She could practically feel Heather's heated gaze burning through her skin.

"You ready?" Naya called out cheerily, as if nothing had just happened. This made it painfully obvious to Heather that they were playing _that_ game again. The game she hated to love. There was a point that her libido and self control could take, but Naya was making it hard for her not to snap. The premise of this game was that whoever caved first was the loser and Heather already felt a warmth between her thighs.

"Almost. Can you help me with my top." She asked innocently. Yes, she had purposely chosen the one that ties up instead of the clip up.

Naya obliged, despite the lump now forming in her throat at their bodies came into such close contact. Suddenly it wasn't hot, it was fucking boiling. Heather smiled in thanks and turned her back towards Naya who teasingly ran her fingers along her back and sides before slowly tying up the bikini.

"_Tight_ enough?" Naya emphasised in a husky voice, her breath hot in Heather's ear, making her body shudder in pleasure.

"Yes." She breathed out quietly, realising she'd been holding her breath.

She coughed through the tense silence and turned around, not looking in Naya's eyes as they gathered the things they needed and made their way out. Their hotel was within walking distance of the beach, so they eventually found a deserted section. After all it was their holiday and they didn't want people noticing them, especially together.

They lay down their towels next to each other and Naya sat down, rummaging through the bag and found the sun screen. Heather sat next to her and waited, relishing in the soft crash of the waves and the warm breeze flowing soothingly through her blonde hair. It really was a lovely day, and she was glad she was spending it with her best friend after they'd worked so hard.

"Can you get my back?" Naya asked with an intentional flutter of her eyelashes. She rolled over and unclasped her top, not that it was necessary. But they always sunbaked topless.

Heather took in a deep breath and licked her dry lips. Suddenly this situation felt more intimate than it should be. Possibly because she was about to rub her hands over Naya's banging body, and Naya knew how hard it would be to resist touching more than just her back.

She squirted a portion of the cream into her hands and rubbed them together before smoothing them over the small of Naya's warm back. Naya tensed at the coldness, but it quickly passed as the movements increased. It started out perfectly innocent, but the more Heather explored, the more Naya would practically mewl and arch her back in exaggeration of the sensation, and it got Heather every time. She loved the way the muscles in Naya's back flexed and relaxed under her touch. It was almost funny how something as simple as a back could have turned Heather on so much.

"Here, let me help you, too." Naya said, breaking the content, yet heated silence.

Heather had become so engrossed that the noise made her jump. But she quickly recovered and turned around to lay on her stomach. She copied Naya and reached back to undo her top, but a hand slid over her wrist and softly tugged it away.

"I can do it." Naya suggested in a low tone. Heather didn't see the smirk on Naya's face as she slowly undid the bikini. Taking her sweet time until it finally came undone and fell to the side.

She bit her lip to contain herself from thinking unmentionable things as she stared down at the milky skin. She squirted the lotion into her hands and began kneading into Heather's back. Her strokes were far too calculated and precise to require simply applying sun screen. But there were certainly no complaints, and she wasn't about to stop.

Naya couldn't help herself. She lost herself for a second as her fingertips grazed the sides of Heather's boobs, causing the blonde to gasp and twitch at the sudden touch. She didn't say anything, not wanting Naya to know that she was really fucking enjoying this because then she'd know she was winning.

"How about you turn over?" Naya asked in a seductive tone. With that, Heather was turned over submissively, completely naked from waist up.

Naya took in an eyeful. Staring in awe at the perfection in front of her. Every part of Heather's body was perfect, especially her boobs. They weren't huge, but they were pert and her nipples were soft and rosy. As if possessed by the lust now throbbing between her legs, Naya's hands smoothed over Heather's abs and groped her chest. Heather heaved deeply and hissed when Naya tweaked her nipple.

"Mmm. I love your tits." Naya hummed appreciatively. It wasn't long before she flung a leg over Heather's hip and straddled her, still kneading her breats into her palms.

"Uh, Nay that feels so good." Heather moaned, arching into the touch. She was way too far gone now to care about losing some stupid game. She had a sexy woman groping her tits, that woman having been the object of her desires for a long, long time.

Naya smirked at this reaction and bent over, taking a hard nipple between her teeth before sucking down and licking the tender flesh. Heather whimpered and softly weaved her fingers into Naya's hair, directing her movements with more pressure. When she was onto her other breast, Heather could literally feel the wetness seeping through her skimpy bottoms. She tried to thrust up to feel if Naya felt the same, and when she did she was greeted with a hiss of pleasure and an extremely warm, damp centre.

"I want to feel yours." Heather whispered, noticing Naya's top half was bare.

She didn't have to ask twice. She desperately grabbed both of Naya's boobs and squeezed them firmly, marvelling at the way they generously filled her hands.

"I fucking love your tits." Heather said in a breathy voice, squeezing tighter.

With slightly more impatience, Heather sat up and took a nipple into her mouth and sucked hard, swirling her tongue around the hard nub while still cupping both breasts. Naya moaned loudly and flung her head back.

"Ugh, God yes, Heather." She whimpered, absentmindedly bucking her hips.

"Does that feel good?" Heather asked, looking up at Naya with innocent eyes as she tugged playfully at her nipple. Naya nodded frantically and let out a noise that was supposed to be one of approval, but came out as a high pitched whine. Heather felt her clit twitch and throb in anticipation, but more so was aroused by the dampness coating her stomach where Naya was currently grinding.

"Fuck, Naya.." Heather husked in awe, stopping her ministrations to watch as she desperately ground against her body for any kind of friction. She was panting and rolling her hips sexily, and it was all too much for Heather to take. "You're so damn sexy." Heather watched in surprise. Never had her friend been so carelessly desperate to get off that she'd started humping her like a dog on heat. It was fucking hot.

"Fuck this." Heather mused, reaching out a hand to cup Naya's warmth through her bikini bottoms.

Naya groaned and locked eyes with Heather. Her cheeks were flushed and the sun hit her face, but wasn't enough to mask the dark lust swirling through her mysterious chocolate orbs.

"Damn." Heather noted in surprise, pressing a fingers between her folds beneath the material. "Babe you're soaking." She observed in a raspy tone, sliding her fingers up and down at a teasingly slow pace.

"It's all you. God, you're so hot. You make me so fucking wet, Heather." Naya choked out, attempting to grind against her fingers.

"Mmm, fuck. You have no idea how much you're turning me on. My pussy's _throbbing_." Heather moaned, canting upwards into Naya, head swimming with unadulterated lust.

"_Oh!_" Naya gasped as Heather prodded at her clit repeatedly. "I feel so close already." She said, almost embarrassed at how horny she was. But frankly, she didn't care because it was Heather and she was fucking hot.

"Not yet baby." Heather husked, tugging Naya's hip, sliding her up the length of her body coming to rest so that Naya's heat was hovering above her face.

"Mmmm." Heather grumbled, taking in the sweet, musky scent, practically salivating in anticipation.

She nipped at the soaked material and began teasing Naya with her mouth through the bikini bottoms. Naya moaned loudly and bucked forward to get more pressure. Heather smiled against her and slid the material aside, waiting a second before lapping up the wetness coating her dripping slit.

"Shit! Oh fuck. Take them off, please. Please Hemo.." Naya whined, writhing impatiently above her.

Heather did as she was told and ripped off the bottoms with Naya's help and again she straddled her lovers face and looked down into ice blue eyes. The intimate moment sent shocks throughout her body as Heather kept contact, sliding her tongue up and down her slit, grazing over her clit.

"Your tongue feels so fucking good. Fuck me with it, I want to ride your face." Naya moaned, eyes popping open at the amazing sensation caused by Heather's tongue sliding inside of her. She gasped and grabbed Heather's hair, tugging desperately to push her tongue deeper as she ground furiously. Nothing felt better than being tongue fucked, the way her warm, wet tongue slid so easily inside her tightness, pressing all the right buttons and hitting all the right spots.

"Oh fuck, don't stop. I'm gonna fucking cum in your mouth baby, you want that?" She teased, looking down at a hardworking Heather who groaned into her pussy and spoke just for a moment.

"Yes, fuck yes. You look so hot fucking my face and you taste so good. I want you to come in my mouth while I fuck your tight hole with my tongue." Naya whimpered and bit her lip. Sometimes Heather literally made her body shudder with just her voice.

Heather slid her tongue back inside of Naya and thrust her it against the slick heat, pushing it all the way in, circling against Naya's most responsive spot.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Naya chanted with each grind, forcing Heather's tongue deeper each time. "I'm gonna fucking come, keep going, it feels so good. Your tongue feels so fucking good inside my pussy." It only took a few more thrusts before a shaking orgasm wracked Naya's body sending her into mind blowing convulsions. Heather furiously lapped at her clit and tasted as much of her come as she could. It felt like years until Naya finally came down, shuddering in the aftershocks of such an intense orgasm.

She slid down Heather's body and collapsed on top of her, panting wildly like she'd run a marathon. Heather smiled and wiped her face, which by the way was drenched in Naya's come before pulling her friend into a searing kiss. Naya moaned as she tasted herself on Heather's tongue and sucked her juices off it until she nuzzled into Heathers neck and kissed it appreciatively.

"That was like, crazy hot." Heather chuckled, stroking Naya's hair.

"You think that was hot? Wait 'til tonight. I'm gonna fuck you until you're screaming my name." Naya husked into Heather's ear.

Heather groaned and felt heat pool between her legs.

"After that you're going to leave me hanging until tonight?" She whined, more than a little turned on.

"Mmhmm." Naya mumbled, licking the outer shell of Heather's ear.

"God, you're such a tease." Heather whimpered. Yet, somehow she knew that Naya wasn't lying. She was more than sure that she was going to get it good tonight. It'd be worth the wait.


End file.
